Desabafos de Petúnia Dursley
by Hannah Guimaraes
Summary: Shortfic em que Petúlia Durley narra um pouco sobre a sua própria vida. Ou falta dela.


**Disclamer:** Tirando as idéias, dê os créditos (e o dinheiro) a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Desabafos de Petúnia Dursley **

Você sabe como é viver uma porcaria de vida? Não, aposto que você não sabe. E se souber, a sua vida pode ser uma porcaria, mais nunca vai ser pior que a minha. Vivo em um mundo apenas meu, também quem vai querer compartilhar uma vida com alguém como eu?

Minha família sempre fingiu que eu não existia, achavam que tudo que eu fazia era ruim, só a minha irmã mais nova prestava. Só ela existia para tudo e todos. Era uma espécie de ameba que rastejava pela casa e só saia do quarto para comer e ir à escola.

Lílian, ela é a razão de eu ser tratada assim; não Lílian em si, mais sim o fato de que como sempre ela tinha que ser um caso à parte. Sempre ela era que se destacava em tudo, sempre ela... tudo ela... Na escola, era a mais inteligente e a mais bonita. Conseguia ser nerd e líder de torcida ao mesmo temo, sem ninguém encher o saco dela. E para não fugir a regra, Lílian era uma bruxa. Não é brincadeira não, você pode achar que bruxos não existem, que só aparecem em histórias para criancinhas estúpidas e ridículas dormirem; mas não... eles existem... e ela era uma. Acredite se quiser. E desde o dia que ela recebeu a maldita carta daquela escola de magia com um nome esquisito, passou a ser a única filha do casal Evans.

Nunca tive problemas com Lílian, pelo contrário, na verdade ela fazia com que tivesse um pouco de felicidade em casa. Tenho raiva é dos meus malditos pais que me deixam ter uma vida miserável, enquanto Lílian fica com todo carinho e atenção.

Algo financeiro faltou pra mim? Não, nunca. Tinha tudo que precisava e tudo que queria. Tinha tanta coisa que nos meus ataques de ódio profundo a eles, quebrava metade do meu quarto e ainda sobrava coisa. Só o que queria, era o que não tinha. Amor. A vida é injusta não?

Vivi três anos assim, como quem não existia pela casa, esperando as chegadas de Lílian para eu ter com quem falar decentemente. Até que me cansei de ser tão tola.  
Comecei a parar de esperar por atenção como antigamente, comecei a oprimir meus pensamentos e as minhas emoções. Minha fraqueza não era vista por ninguém, muito menos pela minha família. Muito menos por Lílian. Calei-me perante tudo e todos.

Aos 17 anos tinha me transformado drasticamente. Passei a não esperar mais por Lílian para ter um pouco de compaixão pela má amada irmã mais velha. Passei a ficar apenas com a minha vida, apenas comigo mesma. Passei a ser mesquinha, a ponto de uma ridicularidade imensa. Passei a ser fresca com tudo e todos. Passei a ser mais egoísta do que antes, e olha, isso é coisa pra caramba. Apenas com um objetivo: tentar chamar atenção. Não deu certo, mais eu tentei.

Tomei raiva até de Lílian e dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que ela era uma aberração para a sociedade. Na verdade tinha inveja de Lílian e demorei muito tempo para admitir para mim mesma, mais essa era a pura verdade. Porque ela tinha que ser a preferida dos nossos pais? Porque ela era mais inteligente? Porque ela era mais bonita? Porque ela era Bruxa? (Não que eu quisesse isso, afinal isso é realmente ser uma aberração.) Porque tudo de bom acontecia unicamente e exclusivamente com a desgraçada da Lílian?

E fui estendendo minha raiva para Lílian a ponto de odiá-la. Não mais que meus pais.

Aos 21 anos fugi de casa. Quem iria pensar que Petúnia Evans, a menininha certinha e idiota iria algum dia pensar em sair da aconchegante casa dos pais? Ninguém. Mais foi isso que eu fiz. E não me arrependo de ter isso em busca de um futuro melhor. Fui morar com Valter. A única pessoa que realmente me ouviu algum dia e me auxiliou.

Quem iria pensar que meus pais fossem me procurar. Mais foi isso que fizeram. Pensei na verdade, que fossem ficar aliviados, seria menos uma carga para eles. Eu, por insistência de Valter, apareci em casa, depois de algumas semanas. Eles vieram a mim e me abraçaram como se realmente algum dia tivessem se importado comigo. Quiseram me obrigar a ficar. Só que como era maior de idade, nada puderam fazer para que eu ficasse com eles e fingisse pertencer à unida e feliz família Evans.

Antes de sair de uma vez por todas de casa, joguei na cara deles tudo o que me fizeram passar desde os meus 13 anos de idade. Falei tudo que eu tinha que falar. Os atingi o mais fundo que consegui alcançar, não medi as palavras usadas contras eles, não dei tempo algum para que eles dissessem uma única palavra que fosse em suas próprias defesas... Sem olhá-los mais uma vez atravessei a soleira da porta.  
Para nunca mais voltar.

Também nunca mais vi Lílian.. A maldita coruja sempre me achava, só que por mais que ela quase arrancasse a minha mão fora eu não respondia as cartas que me eram endereçadas. Guardo todas até hoje em uma caixa. Não sei por que, acho que pelo hábito que eu tenho de guardar tralhas. Deveria as ter queimado. Mais às vezes, me surpreendo.

Casei-me com Valter aos 23 anos. Nunca mais voltei a ser aquela garota tola que esperava algum carinho dos pais. Minha personalidade agora era uma bela farsa.  
Os meus reais pensamentos eram guardados por uma camada de ações ridículas e pensamentos piores. Era mesquinha, tola e só ligava para fofocas ou o que os vizinhos diriam de mim. Tudo para esconder quem eu era realmente.

Meus pais faleceram. Lílian me avisou. Pelo que estava escrito na carta foi em um acidente de carro. Indo para a minha cidade. O homem que bateu neles estava bêbado. Lily me implorou para ir ao enterro. Eu não fui. Eles podiam estar vindo aqui para se desculpar, mais eu nunca iria esquecer tudo que eles me fizeram passar.

Não fui ao casamento da Lílian muito menos. Ela se casou com o Potter. Lembro-me de que em um dos nossos jantares de "Bem vinda em casa Lílian" ela havia mencionado o tal Potter.

Mandou-me uma carta também falando do nascimento de seu filho, o Harry. Ah, era a cara do pai, com os meus olhos; ela havia dito na carta. Como se eu conhecesse o Potter.  
Nessa mesma época Dudley nasceu. A única alegria da minha vida devo abrir um parênteses para dizer.

Mais ou menos um ano depois, recebo outra carta, anunciando a morte de Lílian e James pelo Lord não-sei-o-que-lá-das-contas. Dizendo que como única parente viva do Harry, ele estava sobre a minha guarda.  
Ótimo, a Lílian morre e eu herdo um filho.

Dumbledore abandonou o garoto na soleira da nossa porta. Esse povinho é realmente muito educado não? E de manhã quando fui abrir a porta para pegar o leite, vi um menino de cabelo preto espetado e olhos verdes com uma cicatriz que dividia a testa ao meio em forma de raio olhando para mim. Os olhos verdes eram mesmo como o da Lílian, tive de admitir. E aquilo me deixava com raiva. Peguei o cesto em que ele estava o levei para dentro. Ao fechar a porta da casa, prometi a mim mesma que faria com que a vida de Harry Potter fosse o pior possível. Como a mãe dele havia feito a minha ser.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic ficou meio, sei lá. UHEHUEHEHEH. Eu simplesmente gostei de escrever ela. Não sei, acho a Petúnia complexa às vezes, por isso resolvi dar uma idéia sobre a vida dela. Eu escrevi ela a um tempão atrás. Mais aí está ela pra vocês. é eu sei também que tá pequena. :/

Se lerem, comentem por favor.

Hannah


End file.
